The great mouse detective Conan?
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Theres a new detective in town and Basil of backer street may end up being the second best thanks to a new mouse named Conan.
1. Chapter 1: Detective's choice to London

Ok I'm going to start this one…I have an idea what I want, but I do need to refresh my case closed…it has been a long time since I've seen it and never did get to finish it.

Note: I only watch the English ones so I use the English names. And sadly I can not remember the professor's name so for right now I'm not using it. ^^;

Also I know both great mouse detective and case closed are in different times, but just for the story sake, were Japan is in mardon times, London is in past times.

Thank You and Enjoy.

Great Mouse Detective Conan

Jimmy was at the professor's house enjoying the fact he was no longer trap in a kid type body.

Thanks for helping me out with every thing doc." Jimmy smiled.

"Aw, it was nothing, anything for you Jimmy."

Jimmy put his hands behind his head, "No really, thanks to you not only was I able to help solve cases but Rachel is thankful to me for helping her dad…" just then him mind took over, 'Ya, she better be thankful, Richard must be the worse detective in the whole world, with out me none of the cases would have been solved and most of all those creeps who tried to kill me would still be free to rome the streets.'

"Jimmy." The professor started braking the young detectives thoughts, "Take a look at this." He turned his computer for Jimmy to see.

As Jimmy read he gave a look to his friend. "Ya, what about it? London got robed, what can I do about it?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Well it seems the case is connected to an animal of some sort, and the police haven't been about to solve the case for mouths now…it also reads here there best detectives can't even figure out the mystery.

Jimmy still gave the professor an odd look.

"I'm just saying, so don't be to surprised if you are asked to help solve it." He added.

Jimmy then glanced around and sighed deeply. "Ok what is it?"

The professor started to wave his hands in protest, "What! I don't have the foggiest idea what you are talking about."

"Please professor, I'm a detective for crying out loud, I know when something is up…you can't hide anything from me." Jimmy remarked.

With a blush of embarrassment the professor put one hand behind his head. "Well, see I made this pill…" before he could go on Jimmy stood up.

"Sorry doc but I've had my fill of pills."

"But Jimmy, I've been reading up on this case of weeks now and I just know you have what it takes to solve it."

"The answer is still no!" Jimmy snapped.

"But Jimmy, think about it, you go down there and not only will you be the new Sherlock Homes to Japan but to the whole world."

Jimmy stopped to think about this…a huge grin came across his face.

"Ok, doc, you got me there…tell me what is this pill of yours?"

The professors face began to glow, "Well you see Jimmy I figure the best way to solve a case like this one you'll have to become an animal your self, with this pill you will become a…" Jimmy stopped him right there.

"Wait! I have to become a smelly animal? Why not just take me there to talk to the police and go from there?"

"That's just it, the police have been trying to use small rodents to solve this case but nothing as come up, if you go as one I just know the one behind it all will be put away, just like you always say 'only one truth prevails'."

Jimmy sighed again, "Okay, fine I'll do it. But I better not be stuck that way."

"Don't worry I have an antidote right here." He stated holding up a bottle but just as he did it dropped and broke. "Opss.."

'Yep I'm doomed,' Jimmy thought.

"Not to worry Jimmy I'll have that fixed back up before you get home." The professor grinned in apology. "And I made a small device so that you can keep in contact."

"Aright doc, now how am I suppose to get there?"

Just then a voice answered, "We will be taking you there." It was Rachel with her dad. Both had walked though the door.

"You?" Jimmy looked confused.

"The London police know you will be there to just they wont know where or what you are, not yet anyways. They had asked my dad to come and help out as well." She explained.

Richard was standing with his arms folded in annoyance, "Why can't I be the one going into the major part of the case, I would make a cute enough rat." He mumbled.

Jimmy gave a fake laugh, 'Oh boy,' he thought.

So you ready Jimmy we take off in an hour.

"Sure doc, lets go."

Once in London before they met up with the London police Jimmy took the pill the professor made for him.

"So how is this suppose to work?" Jimmy asked once it went down.

Just then the felt it, every one looked on him hoping he was going to be okay.

In a matter of seconds Jimmy was looking up at them.

"Wow..so did it work?" he asked.

Rachel picked him up and held him in her hand, "You look cute as can be Jimmy." She smiled.

"Hay! You look good for a mouse!" Richard laughed, "Maybe you should just stay that way."

"Dad stop it!" she yelled. Rachel then handed Jimmy a small head phone. "And this will keep you in contact with us, and it will helps us hear you." she smiled.

Jimmy became annoyed but pushed it away to keep his mind on the case at hand.

As they all entered to meet the Queen and the London police Rachel plopped Jimmy into her pocket. "Sorry Jimmy, just for right now." She whispered.

"Mr. More, so glad you could make it," the queen began looking around, "Where is Jimmy Kudo?"

"Uh, he had a small matter to attend to." Richard remarked with a laugh.

Rachel hit him, "Dad, sorry, Jimmy will be here, he just needed to take care of some things before he could come, but I assure you he is probability already on this case." She stated.

"Well any ways, I don't care how it is solved just as long as it is." The Queen remarked.

"So tell us, what is the story, why hasn't anyone been able to crack this case?" Richard asked.

The Queen took in a breath, "For mouths banks have been robbed, my own positions have been taken and even houses every night are hit, and the only thing we have solved is that who ever is behind it has a type of rodent in there position. For you see we only found chewed wire in one of the banks, what ever it is chewed to cut the security. But that is all we have found recently…but nothing more. We need all the best detectives we can get." She finished.

Jimmy sat in the pocket thinking, "How could someone be using a rodent of some kind to do all this? It must be well trained, meaning the person has to be a well worked animal trainer….but if that was the case why would there be no connection to any trainers around London." He thought remembering more of the article on the computer.

"Don't worry I great detective More is here to help!" he blurted.

Jimmy gave a stare as if he knew where Richard was and was looking at him.

"Thank you detective." The Queen replied.

The two of them walked out and Rachel pulled Jimmy out for her coat pocket.

"Okay you got it all Jimmy?" she asked.

The young mouse nodded, "Yea, I got it Rachel thanks."

"We need to head over to Baker Street, they say there is a guy just like Sherlock Homes and he has also been on this case maybe he can help us." Rachel said.

"Who! Really? Just like him huh?" Jimmy said stunned.

"Well what ever we need to go." Richard remarked getting back in the cab. "you would think this place had cars or something." He gripped.

Once there Rachel and her dad got out of the cab and looked down the street.

"You going to be okay on your own Jimmy?" she asked.

"Of course, I was fine as Conan was I not?" he asked with a sly grin.

Rachel smiled again and gave Jimmy a light peck on the head making him blush.

"Okay! Enough of that, don't you have a case to solve!" Richard remarked getting annoyed, he hated the fact that his daughter was in love with the little pipsqueak.

Rachel put Jimmy down, "Now go solve that case, we'll be working closely with the police and you just keep us informed what's going on."

With a nod Jimmy took off.

"Maybe after this is over I can step on him." Richard said glairing at Jimmy the mouse.

"You will do no such thing." Rachel snapped.

"I just kidding, really." He said putting his hands up.

********

So what do you think? Should I continue?

As long as I get reviews the next chapter will be posted once I watch some more of case closed. =^^=

Again only if I get reviews.

Next Ch. : The encounter on Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2: The encounter on Baker Street

Yea I got REVIEWS!!! =^-^= thank you! Just as I promised here is the next chapter.

(Sorry it took so long.) I have just been having the worse writers block of my life….with all of stories.

*************

Jimmy watched as Richard and Rachel knock on a door right above him and saw a man answer it and allowing them in.

"Oh great, that must be the home of that Sherlock Home's person, to bad my reputation will out live his." Jimmy boosted.

Once they entered Jimmy started to worry about Richard…he didn't need him saying anything stupid to ruin his chances of helping out with the case. But there was nothing he could do about that…maybe Rachel would keep him out of trouble...he hoped.

Jimmy was cut from all thought as a drop of water hit nose, last thing he wanted was to be drenched in water.

Jimmy looked around wondering if there was something near by he could use for shelter and spotted a door.

"Huh? A door…the size of a mouse?" this was odd to him, since when did doors come it such small sizes?

He walked over to it and put his hand up to knock.

'Yep Jimmy, your going insane…' he mocked himself believing he was going to knock on a door that no one would answer.

As crazy as he thought it was he knocked anyways just to reach of the door knob to open it himself, but the door was pulled open on its own anyways much to Jimmy's surprise.

A female mouse had answered the door, she was a bit pudgy but showed a caring face; it was clear to Jimmy she was a maid.

"Oh my you poor dear…come, come, inside." She said immediately seeing Jimmy at the door pulling him inside.

Jimmy noticed his size to hers, pudgy or not he could tell he was a lot smaller.

She took Jimmy's wet coat and hung it over the fire place where a nice warm fire was burning to dry it.

"Mr. Basil's not here at the moment but you are more then welcome to stay here and wait for him. in the mean time I'll get you something to eat, young boys need there straight." With that she disappeared into the kitchen as another husky mouse came out into the room.

This mouse showed the same features as the maid but he was more in the look of a doctor.

Jimmy gave his mouse body another look and looked up to the male mouse who had walked over to greet him.

"Why hello there." He smiled.

"Hi," Jimmy greeted back, "say mister do you have a mirror?" he asked.

The other mouse seemed to be shocked by this question but nodded and lead him to a shard of glass that reflected his reflection perfectly.

Jimmy took a good long look at him self.

'! I was afraid of this….' Jimmy thought. 'Not only am I a mouse…I'm a kid mouse.' Depressed but determined he thought using the name Conan would be in order…after all it wasn't like they knew him by Jimmy Kudo….but still maybe Conan Edogawa was more appropriate, if mice where a lot like humans like the house started to prove then he could take a heavy chance at giving himself away.

"So my dear what's your name?"

Jimmy looked back at the other mouse before him and grinned, "My name is Conan Edogawa he said proudly." After all he had a right to be proud of him fake name he used it so many times before and was know as a great Jr. detective.

"Conan huh? Nice to meet you." he then shook Jimmy's hand.

Out of repose Jimmy spoke, "So you are a doctor."

The male mouse stood almost speechless, "Why…Yes I am, David Q. Dawson…tell me young man just how did you know I was a doctor?" Dawson asked. Jimmy, or Conan grinned sheepishly, "It was quit easy really. You have a Lambert stitch on your right arm were it was ripped."

Dawson lifted his arm to look at it him self and giggled to himself. "Very impressive, I'm sure you and Basil will get along nicely." He sat down in a chair near the boy, "So tell me, what brings you here anyways lad? Surly you have a mother and father worried sick about you."

Conan gave a hidden look, 'Great like I didn't get that question enough from Richard.'

"Well not exactly," Conan began, "I just needed a place to stay until the rain stops, hope that's not a problem."

"But of course not." Dawson stated with a small smile.

Just then the door flew open and a thinner mouse from the other too ran in with what seemed to be a knife.

"Out of my way! Coming though!" he shouted running though the room.

'Smart…running with a weapon….' Conan glared in annoyance.

The slimmer mouse went to his lab table and started to brush off the dirt of it into a glass.

Conan being the detective he was went over to investigate.

"What are you doing mister?" he asked acting like the kid he now was.

"I'm testing to see where this soil if from….for I have reason to believe this knife was used to cut the power to the police station." He explained.

Conan a bit full of wonder looked at the knife just as close… "I hate to brake it to you mister, but that type of knife is not capable of such cutting." He started.

The slime mouse gave a annoyed look. "And just how would you know this?" he questioned.

Conan pointed to the tip, the blade is to blunt…if you look closely enough the sharpies point of the blade has years of worn down metal."

The mouse looked and put the blade down in anger…but did his best not to show it, but didn't do that well of a job hiding it anyways.

"Ok kid, who are you and what do you need?"

Conan grinned putting a hand behind his head.

Before he could speak Dawson spoke for him, "Basil this is Conan Edogawa. He needed a place to stay for the night, but he hasn't said a word about his parents."

Basil clamed down fast and put his hand out to greet Conan the right way.

"Basil of Baker Street at your service." Conan shook his hand.

"You must be a famous detective." He said after removing his hand.

Basil grinned, "Why yes, my biggest case ever is what truly started it all." he said showing Conan a picture of a rat dressed in nice clothes.

Conan gave a surprised look, 'If I didn't know better I'd say he looked like some one I know.' He thought.

Dawson smiled, "It was the best case indeed."

Conan looked back at the two mice in front of him and smiled, "I'm a Jr. Detective my self." He said happily, Conan couldn't help him self he just had to boast…

"A Jr. Detective huh?" Basil grinned in the 'how cute' look.

"So have you solved any cases?" Dawson asked.

Conan thought of a bit….he had solved like every case both him and Richard had….but did he really want them to know?

"A few…." He said in a small lie.

Basil found this amusing, "So tell me Edudgaw."

"Edogawa" Conan corrected.

"What ever." Basil stated, "what brings you here all the way from Japan?"

'Wow, he's good….then again my name does kinda give me away.' Conan thought to him self.

"I'm here on a visit. That's all, and looking for any cases to be solved." Conan didn't want the case at hand to be given out so decided to make something up…after all having to detectives on the case wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Well if it's a case you are looking for just stick around here and I'm sure something will pop up." a female voice said, the maid had entered the room with tea and snacks. "I'm sure Mr. Basil wouldn't mind."

Basil sat in his chair, "After don't forget about Olivia." She continued.

A smile spread across his face, how could he forget? That was the case that started it all.

Conan a bit confused decided that would be a question for later, right now he needed to find clues as to where he could find the next spot the crime would be.

Thinking Conan remembered the other detective Richard and Rachel went to go see, his house had to be connected to this one.

Basil noticed Conan looking around and questioned him.

Conan put a hand behind his head, "Oh, nothing, just thinking that's all." he said acting inanest.

Right then there was a knock on the door.

Dawson answered it as a young women walked in.

"Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?" she asked.

"Indeed it is miss." Dawson answered.

Conan walked away from the group in hopes to find a hold or something that he could use to get to the upper house.

Even though he was busy looking he couldn't help but here Basil telling everything about the young women with out her saying a thing…he knew right away what was missing and the whole detail, except who did it.

Conan groaned to himself, 'Wow, what a big show off, not even I'm that bad…'

The women was crying and scared Conan when she yelled.

He ran back to the room to see what happened.

"Quickly Dr.!" Basil yelled running out the door.

Conan walked over to the crying lady. "What's wrong miss?" he asked.

The lady whipped her eye, I saw someone out side.

Conan put a paw to his chin in thought…something didn't seem right.

Basil and Dawson reentered the room, "There was nothing to be see or found mama." Dawson answered.

"But there was someone out there, I think it was him, the man who took my ring." She said in tears.

Conan examined the ladies face, sure she was crying but she didn't seem scared. He also noticed she had a habit of moving her hand to her pocket.

Conan snuck outside and examined the ground.

'If there was a person the only way to see him though the window is if he walked in the dirt and with the rain there would be foot prints.' He looked for any sing he could find, but all was clear.

'Either we have a bird for a suspect or she's lying…'

Basil and Dawson started to comfort the women and Basil started to pace in thought as Conan walked in.

He made such in entranced all three looked at him.

Conan had his hands in his pockets and a faceless expression on his face.

"You're going to catch cold lad." Dawson started but Conan didn't answer.

Conan waited until he was facing the lady before speaking.

"You didn't really see anything out there did you?" he questioned.

The women gave Conan a look, "Isn't he cute detective? Is he your son?" she asked looking at Basil.

Basil gave a annoyed look. "He is only a guest…who better learn some manners." He replied.

Conan just eyed the lady, "Your ring really isn't missing is it?"

Now the lady was mad, "Excuse me little boy but last I check this is none of you business!" she snapped.

Conan ignored her remark and continued, "You ring is in your right pocket…isn't it?"

She was getting ready to yell when as she stood up the ring fell out of her pocket landing on the floor.

Everyone stopped and stared, Basil was speechless; he never had a fake case on his hands….but then why was she there.

"Knew it," Conan began, "See I could see though your little game, you really should take better acting classes. Normally when someone is frightened they show more emotion then just screaming…and maybe you shouldn't tap your pocket so much….people only do that when something is there."

"You little brat." She remarked.

Basil and Dawson where confused.

"Why would you give such a fake case?" Basil questioned.

The lady started to giggle, "Sorry detective….I simply wanted to see just how good of a detective you were…but it seems this little boy has beaten you to the punch."

Basil's jaw dropped, "It was a test?"

"Yes, it was….it was a test to show you even if someone comes to you for help you have to look at all the puzzle pieces." Both Basil and Dawson were still in shock.

"Something this young man knows very well I may add."

Conan blushed. "Well you know."

After a bit more explaining on her part she got up to leave.

"Good day detective, it's been fun." With that she left.

Basil glanced at the young boy before him, "Just how did you solve that?" he asked more out of anger then question.

Dawson interrupted quickly, "You must be quit the detective your self, who knows maybe you'll be the next Basil of Baker Street." He said in a playful way.

Conan tried to keep himself from getting a big head but he did find it sad this "Great mouse detective" was no better then Richard…well maybe he wouldn't go that far.

Conan looked at Basil and decided to change the subject; he needed to get to where Rachel and Richard were….assuming they were still there.

"Do you have a way to get to the humans homes?" he asked the only way he thought he could.

Basil grinned at Dawson and in turn Dawson gave a not so pleased look.

"My boy, how would you like to met Toby?" Basil smiled.

*********************

HA HA!!!! This is where this chapter ends….that and my writers block is kicking in again. .

Please review! =^^= it is LOVED!


	3. Chapter 3: Clue & Toby

Conan followed Basil and Dawson down the back going into the wood of the house they were in and led up to the upper floor.

'So this is how mice travel huh? I got to remember to hirer an exterminator when this is over.' Conan thought to himself.

Basil lead them to an opening in the wood were a mouse size door was. Pushing it open Basil reviled the human home of the famous Sherlock Homes.

The room was peaceful and full of light, at first it seemed no one was there but suddenly the door of the other room opened.

Basil pulled Dawson and Conan back so they would not be seen.

"It would have been nice to have met the famous Jimmy Kudo, but I've heard so much about you too great detective Moore." Said a voice that Jimmy knew could only belong to the great Sherlock Holmes.

"I'm sure you will meet him sooner or later, he was just in such a hurry to solve this case; we are keeping in contact with him so every thing shared here will get to him." Rachel said.

Jimmy smiled as he saw them, 'great now I can get even more detail on this case.' He thought.

"Well however he plans on solving it I hope works. I've been on this case for mouths. I just don't understand how this criminal is getting away with out leaving so much as a trail." The detective explained obviously distressed.

Basil was interested in this case his '_secret_ _idol'_ was trying to solve and moved a bit closer.

Conan saw this and gave a look of 'oh brother' and watched closely so he and the other two mice would not be seen.

"I want this case solved as much as anyone-but the only clue I found way chewed wire…as to what made it I have reason to believe it was a mouse or even rat…but there is no other connection, not to any human that is." The detective continued taking a puff of his pipe.

Conan hared this and something had something seemed to click in his head. 'So that's why Professor Agasa made that pill to turn me into a mouse. There is a high chance the master mind behind this might also be a rodent of some kind….' Conan took a time to think. Deep down he already knew this…but he just didn't accept it like he was now.

"So that's it huh? A rodent? There wouldn't happen to be any well trained animal teachers around here would there?" Moore asked.

"I'm afraid not, ever animal trainer has been questioned and investigated on, none have been proving in any case." Holmes answered. "But I did calculate where all he has been braking into and I believe he may try to hit the New London Bank right by the Big Ben Clock."

"Hmm…maybe a good talk with Inspector Meguire would be in good check," Richard began, "what do you say-detective?"

Detective Holmes nodded and the three of them left the room.

Seeing now the cost was clear Basil began to call for Toby.

'Um, I wonder who Toby it…maybe some pet bug or something…' Conan said to himself looking around. suddenly Jimmy felt the ground shake and looked up, there in front of him was Toby…and small, or in his case a big puppy Beagle.

Toby sniffed at Conan and Conan pulled his 'I'm just a little kid' act. "Hehe, silly doggy…" he said pushing Toby's nose off of him.

Toby smiled and licked Conan.

'And here I was hating it when a dog licks me when I'm normal sized.' He thought with a groan.

"Toby." Basil began. "We have a villain to catch…our first stop Big Ben."

*************

^_^ please R&R and I promise the next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4: Bank Rat

Sorry about the typos in the last chapter….I'll try harder to keep it from happening again (to much.) ^.^;

Also sorry about the late update, I've had my internet back for a few days now, but the update of this was on my disk drive and it went missing. ^^; luckily I remember what I write so I just re-wrote it. Enjoy! ;)

***************

Toby sniffed the ground and ran all the way to the famous clock of London.

"We're on the trail now!" Basil cheered getting excited as he normally did.

"Yeah now let's just hope we don't lead into a dead end." Conan replied, but Basil didn't hear him and there was no way Dawson could; he was clinging to dear life on end of the dog's tail.

The streets were dark and wet from a previous rain Conan assumed took place while preparing to leave. It was cold out but not to the point of needing a heavy coat, which was good since Conan didn't have one.

Once they reached the Bank behind the clock tower, Basil was the first one off Toby.

"Great job Toby!" he praised.

Conan looked at the ledge Basil had jumped onto from the dog's nose and thought he should use his 'age' size in order to get down.

"Toby's SO big…" he began, lifting his arms as must children do when wanting down from something. Basil remembered the same thing from Olivia and opened his arms for the kid to jump into.

Conan smiled to himself and jumped.

Basil caught Conan with no problem and set him down ready to enter the London Bank.

Suddenly, as if remembering a third was with them, Conan looked behind him seeing Dawson climb from the dog's tail to the ledge.

'Ya, know, I really like the old man, I think I'm starting to feel bad for him…Basil takes little attain to the ones around him when his sucked up into a case…glad I don't do that.' he said to himself. Then thought about that fact, 'ok maybe I've done it once or twice.' He mentally scolded.

Following Basil, the three of them entered the building by a small mouse door.

Inside, the place was dark with a shine of light from the huge clock face next store giving the room just enough light to see but still dark enough for someone to hide in the shadows with no problem, and there were a lot of shadows for someone to hide in.

Basil took out a magnifying glass and began looking around. "that girl back at the house said the next strike would most likely be here."

Conan also walked around looking around, but not with a glass.

He walked until he saw a huge sliver covered wall, which was really a door that lead to the banks safe.

'I can see why this would be the next place of suspicion.' This place is huge…and not just due to me being a mouse.'

As Basil searched the place, for a sing of some kind, Dawson saw Conan and went over to him.

Conan was taken be surprise when Dawson grabbed his arm gently.

Dawson gave Conan a smile as the young mouse looked at him. "Come now lad, it's not safe to wonder off alone, its best if you stay near me and Mr. Basil."

Conan groaned to himself, 'Oh, ya, I'm a kid again….'

Not to long after Dawson had pulled Conan over with him, Basil find something.

"Doctor! Come quick."

Dawson and Conan quickly ran over to where Basil was to see what he had found.

"What is it Basil?" Dawson asked.

Conan didn't bother to hear what Basil was about to say, he saw it for himself. On the floor was a foot track covered in mud, but not just any foot track, Conan could tell the track was bigger then Dawson and Basil's feet, it was clearly a 'rat' foot.

'huh?' Conan then saw something near the foot print and went to pick it up. "What is this?" he said out loud.

In his hand he held a small red flower petal. 'Where have I seen this before?'

Basil and Dawson turned to look at Conan when they heard him say something.

"What ever did you find there lad?" Dawson asked.

Before Conan could reply Basil snatched it from his hand.

"Wonderful work young lad!" Basil laughed happy to have a clue in hand.

'He did not just take that from me….' Conan's eye twitched in anger but contained it.

"Lets get this down to the lab and found out where it came from." Basil went on, but Conan knew that could wait and strolled off looking for more clues.

"Come along old fellow…Conan-" be he was gone.

"Conan!" Basil yelled again. "Not again…" Basil huffed thinking back to the Olivia case.

"Conan!" Dawson called this time.

The two of them looked but couldn't find him anywhere, that was until they heard a voice.

"Looking for him?" Basil and Dawson looked up at the counter where the sound came from and saw- Ratigan!

In Ratigan's hand being held by the collar of his shirt, was Conan.

"How are you still alive?" Dawson gasped out.

"I never die." Ratigan smiled. "However I'll enjoy playing this game." With that he though Conan down making Basil leap to catch him; but just as Basil slid on his chest to catch the falling mouse he disappeared into a puff of smoke. Confused Basil looked back up only to see Ratigan gone from view.

"Ratigan!!!" Basil yelled.

"He's gone…" Dawson felt a tear drip from his face, "that poor boy….I should have been more careful." It upset him more due to this was the second time he let Ratigan get a child they were suppose to be helping.

Basil looked over at Dawson and back up at the counter where Ratigan was and sighed, but before he could say anything a voice came out.

"Hay!"

Basil and Dawson looked to the source; up on a bank lock by the door was Conan.

"Come look what I found."

Basil and Dawson were now more confused then ever but followed.

Once up with Conan, he began showing them what he found.

"Look," he said pointing to a paw print of crystal dust. "this dust, I've seen it before, its whats used in magic shows." He explained.

Basil and Dawson looked at each other then back at the boy.

"Something odd is going on here Doctor, and I intend on finding out what…"

*********

Ha! HA! I leave it off here. =^-^=

Reviewing is Love!


	5. Chapter 5: Slowly pice together

^_^ thanks for all the reviews, I know I've been really bad about updating this but at last, a new chapter awaits!

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Back at Basil's place, the great mouse detective began to examine the dust Conan had found in the bank.

Conan watched patiently as he awaited Basil's discovery while at the same time trying to remember exactly were he saw that kind of dust before.

Dawson was also watching awaiting what his partner in cases would find. As he watched and waited he couldn't help remembering what had happened in the bank just a few hours ago, he wanted to ask but didn't want to disturb Basil and his work, so he waited for Basil to get his results before he would talk to Conan.

"This is not ordinary magic dust…" Basil stated getting every ones attention. "I can't even begin to think of where this came from."

Conan put his hands on the counter and raised himself on his tip toes to look at the substance. But when he was trying to really look at it Dawson grabbed his attention.

"Conan." Dawson began seeing the little boy turn to face him. "Do you remember what happened at the bank?"

Conan gave an odd look. 'At the bank? What is he talking about?' Conan thought.

Basil then spoke in, "You were grabbed up by my nemesis, Ratigan. How he survived I don't understand." Basil said getting lost in his memory of that day, but quickly shook it off, now was not the time. "But my question is, how did you escape?"

Now Conan was confused. 'What is he talking about?' "I don't know what your talking about, I was never in anyone's grasp." Conan remarked sounding innocent, which at this point he was.

Basil and Dawson looked at each other for a brief moment then back at the little boy in front of them.

"Who is Ratigan anyways sir?" Conan asked. Now he just had to know.

Basil, despite being confused took down his picture he had of the professor and showed it to Conan.

"He is the most feared rat in all of London…" Basil began.

Conan listened and examined the photo as Basil explained the more memorable case he ever had and how Ratigan was assumed dead after his fall from the clock Big Ben.

Conan really took in every detail of the rat in the photo, 'There is no way anyone could survive a fall like that, human and animal alike.' Conan began to think. 'however if it wasn't him who these two saw…then who….?' Just then Conan noticed something…he couldn't place it but there was something….familiar….about him. 'Unless!....'

Conan didn't have time to think out his suspension as Dawson placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright lad? You been looking at that picture pretty hard."

Conan nodded. "Basil? Can we go back to the bank?"

Basil looked at him oddly. "What ever for?"

"No time…I'll explain when we get there!" Conan said now more eager.

"Now you just wait here…" Basil began but Conan was already out the door and calling Toby, who had come almost instantly.

*****

The three of them re-entered the bank, this time Basil and Dawson kept a closer eye on Conan. They didn't know why the boy wanted to come back here, but there was no stopping him. Basil remembered just earlier that day he saw Conan in the hands of his enemy Ratigan…he didn't know how or why, but something was going on…

Conan gazed out the corner of his eye and saw the two mice were keeping tabs on him. 'Oh brother, please…I'm a detective for crying out loud…if I really wanted to sneak away I would have by now.' He thought, 'besides I need them close…just in case.'

Suddenly as if Conan spoke a magic word Ratigan appeared in front of them.

"It's been a while hasn't it old boy." Ratigan smiled looking at Basil but then shifting his gaze to Conan.

Conan's eyes got wide; how was this possible? 'I don't believe it!....but that…no-clam down Jimmy…now is the time to clear your suspicion.' Conan thought to himself getting his mind and body to relax. 'Only one truth will prevail!' shouting in his mind with determination Conan stared at Ratigan both with a locked gaze that burned fire in there eyes.

**********

Read & Review! ;)

Now I'm off to watch more Case Closed! ^-^


	6. Chapter 6: Rat Again

Sorry for the long wait, I had to recall where I was going with this...I remembered! ^^; lol anyways! Please show your love and review so that the next chapter will be faster now that I have this all back in my head. ;)

%%%%

Ratigan grinned at the glaring Conan and looked at Basil.

"Looks like you got another child on your hands...hay Basil?"

Before Basil could answer Conan spoke up. "You look good in black...it suits you." he grinned.

Ratigan's glance went back to Conan. "And he's a smart mouth too." his face never changing.

Basil grabbed Conan and pulled him to Dawson, "I'll handle this, Dawson don't let him out of you sight."

Conan stood by Dawson but his grin soon became a look of worry.

'This is going to go one of two ways...bad or worse.' he thought.

Basil stood in front of Ratigan. "Tell me Ratigan, how did you happen to survive that deadly fall back at the tower?"

Ratigan began to laugh to himself and pulled out a gun. "Tell my old boy, do you always enjoy sticking your nose into business that isn't yours?"

Basil froze, he didn't plan on this, then again he didn't plan to see Ratigan ever again.

As Ratigan had the gun pointed at Basil his gaze shifted to Conan as an even bigger grin played upon his face.

"Well Detectives...its been fun." with that he flipped his cape but Basil leaped at him, however once he got close Ratigan shot and vanished into a puff of smoke as his 'magic' trick was preformed.

Basil flew back words but sat up reviling his grazed arm.

"He got away..." Basil grumbled.

Conan looked at the stop Ratigan had just been in and couldn't help but think. 'I've seen that gun before...and that same trick...now I know my supposition is right.'

Back at the house Dawson took care of Basil's hurt arm as Conan paced the floor in thought.

"Come now dear boy, you look over worried about something..." Mrs. Judson broke Jimmy of his thoughts. "don't worry my dear, Mr. Basil will be ok, its just a scratch." she cooed.

Conan gave a fake child like smile. "That's good, I was worried he was going to die." Conan said in his best kid like why to throw the lady off of what was really bothering him.

Judson smiled and lead Conan over to a chair. "Here dear, sit down and I'll get you a cup of hot tea." sitting down she left to get the drink. Meanwhile Conan went back to his original thoughts.

'Now that I know who it could be, I have to prove it...as well as find out _why_.'

Dawson finished patching Basil up and watched him stand up, clearly in deep thought as Conan.

"How did Ratigan survive that fall? And what is after?" Basil spoke out loud as if he was to get an answer.

Conan found this to be a good time to give in his two cense. "Mr. Basil." Basil stopped pacing and looked at the young mouse. "You know back at the bank, when you and Dawson saw me in the grip of Ratigan, but it wasn't really me? What if this guy isn't really Ratigan, what if its another person pulling the strings?"

Basil gave this a ponder and glanced up at the picture of Ratigan on his mantle. "I don't know…but that would explain how he is still alive." Basil stared harder at the picture and at the Ratigan before him that day in his minds eye trying to see something out of place.

"I doubt Ratigan would be someone else's poppet, and there is no way that was a fake Ratigan." Basil remarked after a while.

Conan agreed with Basil's thoughts but Basil didn't know what he did about a master of such things like him.

"Still there could be a chance…" Basil cut Conan off.

"Stop tying to be a detective kid, it ant getting you anywhere." Basil said trying not to snap.

Conan gave a helpless sigh, 'Great now he is going to act like Richard.' He thought.

Basil began to smoke his pipe he lit and paced the floor.

Conan pondered on what to do, 'Sorry detective, but I just have to know…' when the others weren't looking Conan snuck out.


	7. Chapter 7: Misdeception

Chapter 7

Conan could not believe this, since when did the so called 'great mouse detective' become the 'great Richard'?

'I don't have time for this...' he mentally thought and snuck out the door when no one was watching.

Once outside he took off back to the bank. 'If his not going to help like I thought then I'm just going to have to do it myself.' Conan thought bitterly.

In no time, Conan found and snuck back into the bank.

Wondering the shadows Conan smiled to himself, confident he knew whom he was dealing with.

"I know you're still here!" he shouted out to what seemed like no one but darkness. "So tell me, what is it you're trying to accomplish?"

"So it appears the kid detective came out to play without the famous Basil of Backer Street." Came a voice from behind.

####

Dawson glanced over at Basil slightly dumbfounded.

"Basil….why did you snap at him like that for?"

Basil gave a sigh and smiled up at the doctor. "Because I knew he would leave old fellow…"

Dawson now went from dumbfounded to confuse. "What? But Basil how is…"

Basil cut him short, "It was a mere act my dear Dawson…the boy is not who he claims to be…and if my suspicion is right I believe the boy already knows just _who_ this 'Ratigan' is."

"You never sic to amaze me Basil." Dawson laughed a bit.

"All we have to do is follow after the young lad and see where he goes, for I am positive once that imposter sees the boy alone he will have no problem admitting who he really is." Basil explained.

"Now hurry along Dawson, we haven't a moment to lose."

Conan grinned before slowly turning to face the rat.

"So tell me, just how did you get to be the size of a rat anyways?" he asked with a smirk.

"I could ask you the same thing. Detective." the other answered with the same smug look.

Conan was now facing the other, a smile planted firmly on his lips. "Let's just say I have a very special friend."

Ratigan grinned. "I could say the same."

Conan's eyes gave a shined glaze, "So…Ratigan…you never did tell me your objective as to why you are committing these crimes?"

Ratigan lifted his head in a proud manner. "I don't need an objective; I am after all the greatest criminal of all time. I wouldn't give my reasoning even if I was at gun point."

"Is that so?" Conan smiled. 'He's losing character, he wouldn't be slipping unless he knew…what I do….he may think he has the upper hand, but that's about to change.' He thought. In a flash Conan pulled out a gun, a grin on his face as he recalled snatching it from Basil's house just before he left while no one was watching.

But suddenly Ratigan did something Conan wasn't counting on; he pulled out a gun of his own.

"You didn't think I'd come back here unprepared did you detective?"

The smile faded 'Always one step ahead…or so it would seem.' Conan hid the smile that crept back.

Suddenly there was a sound of another click. Ratigan stood still, eyes slightly wide. Right behind him was Basil with a gun pointed right at his head.

"The games up..." Conan grinned, his famous victory smile, suddenly pointing, "Kid the Phantom Thief !" but he wasn't pointing at Ratigan; instead he was pointing at Dawson.

Dawson glared and went to take off but Basil had shot. The bullet not a bullet at all, it was a net. It tangled around Dawson making him fall trapped and bonded.

"I have to admit you taking the form of my dear friend, was a bit of a surprise, you had him down to a tea, that is, until I yelled at Conan." Basil smiled proud of his evidence about the other. "The real Dawson would have yelled at me and then went after the boy…but you knew you couldn't do that, otherwise it would ruin your plan."

Conan stood next to Basil taking over the explaining, "You were convinced Basil wouldn't see though your little act and so once saw Basil wouldn't listen to me too the opportunity to get rid of me. And you planed that out but using a highly advanced Cyborg!" Conan now pointed to still Ratigan. "I have to say I'm impressed you had that far planed out."

"When we first met you were digressed as Ratigan. Then when you used a magic trick to make Basil and Dawson see me in your grasp and as you diverted there attention you took that moment to switch places with Dawson."

Kid ground his teeth, it was as if he couldn't win no matter what tricks he pulled, yes he expected Conan to at least come close but Basil, well he just hoped he wasn't as smart as all of London said he was.

Kid then suddenly started to laugh. "You got me boys. But now the question is, just where is the old doctor?"

Basil grinned and walked over to the Ratigan and knocked on the back hard enough for a door to open reviling a tied and bond Dawson. He's eyes shone with utter happiness.

"Not a very effective place if you ask me." Conan remarked.

Basil helped Dawson out and freed him.

But just as Basil was preoccupied helping his friend and Conan distracted for only a moment a cloud of purple dust covered Kid and once cleared he had vanished.

'Damn it, he got away!' Conan cursed mentally.

Basil was equally mad, but he's concern went back to Dawson. "Are you alright old chap?"

"I'm fine Basil…thou I was stated to fear I'd be forever trapped in there. But I am in wonder, just how did he control this thing?" Dawson asked looking back at the robot Ratigan that looked to real to be so.

Conan was able to answer this. "He used a small control panel which he kept in his belt loop. I didn't exactly notice it, but dealing with him as much as have I have no doubt that's where it was."

Basil smiled and reached his hand out. "I think we need a better introduction…don't you?"

Conan smiled back and took the out reached paw.

"Hi, my name is Jimmy Kudo."

* * *

Now, now, don't get to excited, there is still more to come. ^_~ Until next time!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Enter Olivia

A/N: HI! ^^; sorry for the very, very, very loge wait-I apologize. I know it must seemed like a abounded this story, but no worries I didn't, I just….keep getting the worse writers blocks with it. :/

But at long that it is updated! And go news, the nest/ last chapter will be on its way in just a day or two if not sooner. :) Now enjoy!

* * *

Now starting on the right foot, sort of speak, Jimmy lead Basil and Dawson into Sherlockholme's house, AKA, Toby's.

Dawson was unconformable being in the house, not that it bugged him when the house was dark, but the human was still home, and apparently had company. Basil on the other hand was calm and collect, he seemed to have full trust in Jimmy, who just a while ago went by the name Conan, so Dawson felt he should have more faith in the younger.

Jimmy told the two to stay put, behind one of the legs of the chairs, and walked up to the three humans sitting around in the living room.

'I'm glad to see their both still here, its been one crazy night, that's for sure.' Jimmy thought as he made his way over to Rachael.

The three of them seemed to be in the middle of discussing all of the prime suspects but none coming close to who it really was.

Jimmy looked up at his girlfriend and cupping his hands over his mouth called out, "Hey Rachael! Down here!"

The small, yet loud voice reached Rachael's acute hearing and she looked down, noticing Jimmy waving his arms for attention.

"Jimmy-your back." she smiled and lifted him up.

Once in sight, Holmes got wide eyed. "Is that?"

"Yep, this is Jimmy Kudo." Rachael smiled holding him up more.

"Fascinating." he gasped looking Jimmy over.

Jimmy blushed shyly rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, its kind of amazing." he answered, "Oh, I have good news, I found out who the thief is, and how he's pulling it off." he said quickly so not to lose track of why he came out in the first place.

"What! Really?" Richard exclaimed, out of all honestly he didn't expect the kid to actually find anything.

Jimmy nodded. "Who is it Jimmy? Stop leaving us in the dark." Rachael snapped.

"The Phantom Thief."

"You mean Thief 1412!" Richard cried in utter shock.

Holmes sat back in his chair thinking, "KID huh? He's a big problem in Japan now a days isn't he?"

"Big! Try major! NO ONES been able to catch him!" Rich practicably yelled.

Jimmy felt he should give them more detail before topics got out of hand. "It seems he is using the same drug Professor Agasa gave me to become a mouse."

Being within ears reach, Basil's eyes widened a bit at this.

Holmes raised an eyebrow "You mean!"

"Yep, he too is in a mouse body, or should I say rat."

"This is a twist of events indeed."

"So what should our next step be?" Richard asked leaning forward in his chair putting his arms on top his legs.

"For now, I think its best if Jimmy keeps up doing the job he's doing and when the time comes he can flush KID out and we can take him in from there-now that we know who the culprit is, we have a better chance of taking him in."

"I don't know, this is Kid the phantom thief we're talking about, its going to take more then just 'knowing' he's behind it to take him down." Richard remarked.

Holmes nodded. "This is true, but at least it's a start. For now, Jimmy will continue to track KID down. And we will inform the police about this news so they are prepared. There is still a small chance he will be turning back to normal, and if that happens we need the police force ready."

A few more words were exchanged before Jimmy departed back to where Basil and Dawson were.

Once back with them Basil gave Jimmy on odd look.

"What?" He asked seeing Basil eying him.

"I was just thinking, but its nothing, for now we need to come up with are own plan, you know this _phantom theft_ better then us, so do you have any ideas of how we are going to flush him out?" Basil asked.

Jimmy sighed slightly and put a paw to his chin. "I'm not sure yet, actually."

"Maybe after a good nights rest then." Dawson said looking at Basil who agreed with a slight nod.

Jimmy scratched his head both in thought and to get rid of the itch there, "Sounds good to me, it is getting late, I doubt he'll strike twice in the same night anyways."

It was well past midnight when there was a knock on the front door waking Basil and Jimmy both.

'Who could that be at this hour?' Jimmy thought sitting up on the couch, where he was put for the night, seeing Basil reach to open the door.

The door wasn't even fully opened before it was flung wide and something wrapped itself around Basil's waist.

"Basil!" a little girl, with a blue ribbon, was sobbing into Basil's robe, "He's...he's back, he came back."

"Who came back? Olivia, who?" Basil asked trying to sooth her.

"Ratigan! He...he took papa! He took him!" she cried.

That's all it took for Jimmy to become alarmed, granted he was alarmed when the girl attached herself to Basil, but the news just made it more so.

"Dawson, good fellow," Basil called as Dawson and Judson entered the room. Dawson quickly took Olivia away from Basil and hugged her tight whispering soothing words.

Basil then eyed Jimmy, both knowing Ratigan was really the phantom thief, but now it just didn't make since; why would he kidnap the little girls father?

'This doesn't seem right...is he trying to throw us off?' Jimmy thought.

Jimmy looked over at Olivia, who continued to cry as Dawson and Judson comforted her. 'No matter the reason, we have to get her father back, I can't stand to see a little kid cry.'

"Where did he take him when you were last with him?" Jimmy asked her.

Olivia looked up at Jimmy or Conan and gave a half-felt smile, "Did you lose someone too?" she asked, assuming thats why he was there.

"I guess you could say that." he smiled in return.

"I was walking home from my papa's toy store, when-when..." she began to sob again into Judson's chest.

Jimmy began to wonder, but before he's thoughts went anywhere Basil called his name.

"Huh?"

"Is this phantom thief known for kidnap?" Basil asked but kept his voice down so Olivia couldn't hear.

Conan thought about this for a moment. "Well no, he's not one for kidnapping...but,"

"It could also be that we have another criminal on our hands." Basil whispered, "We can't over look any possibles, for now its safe to assume the _phantom_ is our main target."

Jimmy nodded, 'It would be best if she doesn't know, for now thou, we have to see why she believes its Ratigan and not someone else.'

As if Basil heard his thoughts he asked, "Tell me, why do you say it was Ratigan who took your father?"

Olivia wiped a tear from her face, "It was that bat with a peg-leg who took him, just like the first time."

"Bat?" Jimmy questioned.

"Ratigan's most trusted mien." Basil clarified, answering the other.

They were at a loss of what to do, all of them were still tired, but sleeping now was out of the question.

Basil looked at Dawson then Olivia before moving his gaze back to the smaller detective. "We check out in the ally where the crime happened."

"Yes, there should be clues there." Jimmy added in.

Basil nodded. "Come along lad we haven't a moment to lose."

"Wait! I want to go too!" Olivia cried.

"This is much to dangerousness of a young lady, you will stay here with Dr. Dawson."

"But, then why is he going?" she asked pointing to Jimmy who was just as tall as her.

Basil wasn't sure what to answer without giving the boy's real identity away, there really was no point in dragging her into this, even if she was no involved anyways.

Just then Jimmy answered, "I'm not a child, I'm just a midget."

Olivia seemed to look confused for a moment before it seemed he's words sank in. "Wah! You, I mean-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." she said quickly.

"It's okay, I'm use to it." he smiled sweetly. "Now well be back okay." he waved as he ran out the door with Basil.

"Nice cover there lad."

"Thanks, it was the first thing off the top of my head." Jimmy grinned.

Once Basil and Conan were out of sight, Olivia gave a smile and began ransacking the house...


	9. Chapter 9: Case is Closed!

Sorry took longer then planed.

_As you may have noticed I'm going back and forth with Jimmy and Conan, I hope I'm not confusing anyone- Conan, Jimmy, __same person-__-got it? Good. ^_^_

* * *

Olivia was digging in Basil's bed room when Dawson found her; but right before he, did she found just what she was looking for.

"My dear, what on earth are you doing?"

Stopping she turned around with her hands incessantly behind her back, successfully hiding the folded piece of paper she found. "Sorry, Dr. Dawson...I was just looking around." she said in a sweetly.

"It's quit alright, come now, Mrs. Judson has made muffins." he replied with a smile and took her out of the room.

**~Back on the humans side~ **

Richard was pacing the room not being able to stand not being out there doing something, and letting that punk little kid all the credit.

Rachel was sitting on the hotel bed; she rolled her eyes at her dads behavior, she didn't know how many times they argued that day.

Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?"

"~Hey, Kudo still on that case of his?"

"Heiji Hattori?" Rachel gasped recognizing the others voice.

"Yep!" he replied with a heard grin.

"Um, yeah-Jimmy still is, why what's up?" she asked once the shock was slowly out of her system. "But why..."

Before she could ask Heihi piped up, "Did you think for one moment I wouldn't try to help out in such a buzzard case? I've been searching things on the web since the day you guys left for London."

"What did you find?" she asked a little to excited. Any thing of help was greatly appreciated.

"I'll tell you all I know once I get there, I'm on a plane now, I'll see you in the next three hours."

**~Back to Mousdom~**

It wasn't long before Basil and Conan returned.

"Any luck?" Dawson asked seeing them walk though the door.

"I'm afraid not, old chap." Basil sighed, heading over to his chair. Jimmy sat on the couch just as stumped; or at least appeared that way.

"They didn't leave any trace of evidence behind, I'm sorry Flashyom." Basil said looking at Olivia to apologize.

"Flaversham." She corrected with a sob.

"Whatever." He sighed.

Judson wrapped Olivia in her arms and rocked her to sooth her.

Suddenly Basil spoke shocking everyone but Conan, "You can drop the act Mrs. Flaversham; or should I say _Phantom Thief- Kid._"

Olivia looked up at Basil with big eyes and began to cry harder.

"Mr. Basil! How dare you!" Judson snapped. "How could you accuse her of being that criminal!"

"That ones easy, because she's not Olivia Flaversham-she's Kid the Phantom Thief in disguise." Conan remarked getting up from the couch.

Dawson looked at Olivia and then at Basil, disbelief written on his face.

"There was just one thing you didn't count on when we went looking for clues, we took a detour to the Flaversham shop, yes it was empty and locked, but as we headed back we bumped into Mr. Flaversham; he had forgotten something in his shop and was on his way back. That right they proved out suspicion right-after all, it's not in KID's interest to kidnap.

Olivia gave a smile and jumped to her feet. "Very clever, seems you too make a good team after all-but your just a little late." And with that she used a smoke bomb and escaped before anyone could grab her.

Conan and Basil ran out side quickly and saw Olivia up on the house's side, the ones put in the middle of the house or apartments that humans should never try to walk on, but easy for rodents.

She held up a bottle of something from her pocket and drank it instantly turning her into a slim mouse and put on his white getup; making him who he was.

_The Phantom Thief! _

"I'll be seeing you boys round!" he waved and ran off.

"After him!" Basil yelled, Jimmy following close behind.

As the two of ran trying to keep up with him something happened and KID tripped fell causing a chain reaction that startled a dog who knocked over a pile of heavy boxes that threatened to crush Basil and Conan.

Both detectives stopped in there tracks at the sight, but didn't have a chance of escaping in time.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled, but they couldn't tell who; but felt someone or thing pull them.

Everything happened so fast.

As the boxes were falling KID saw the two others were not going to get away in time and would be killed, thinking on his feet he jumped on the dog that originally knocked over the pile and holding on tight to his collar rode him like a horse and as he ran past the others just as boxes were hitting the ground yelled and grabbed a hold of them and dragged them out of harms way.

Basil and Jimmy saw the disaster in front of them but were unharmed. It took only a moment before it clicked what had happened, unlike Conan, Basil was confused.

"Why did he save us?"

Dusting himself off Jimmy answered. "It's a rule he lives by, 'no one gets hurt'."

This shocked Basil even more, if it were Ratigan or any other thief he was trying to stop they would let him die without a moments thought.

"Well he got away." Basil stated, but not seeming to upset. After all if he was willing to save them and keep others from getting hurt, he couldn't be all bad.

Jimmy growled. 'Why does he always get away?' he mentally yelled.

"He said he all ready got what he wanted." Jimmy said causing Basil to look at him. "What do you think it was?"

Once back in the Baker Street home Basil began looking in possible placing of what KID wanted.

"He took the map info to a gem called Pandora."

"Pandora!" Jimmy gasped. "That's the Jewel he wants!"

Everyone had a look of shocked confusion on their face.

"What kind of information was on that paper?"

Basil thought of a moment. "It has location and all the people in the world who would want it. It also explains what the gem does."

"Now what I would like to know is why you have such a thing with that info, is this Pandora gem mouse sided or something?"

Basil shook his head, "The gem is only wanted by humans. But many rats and mice have had there eye on the gem. Not taking any rises I was giving the paper that held the info so I could help in keeping the gem safe."

'That makes since.' Jimmy thought.

"But now that KID has it…" Dawson spoke up listening the whole time.

He should be headed their, it's up to the cops now." Jimmy stated. "And since they know of him being a mouse, they will keep a better eye out.

"Then of us, this case is closed." Basil smiled.

It wasn't long before they were back with Richard, Holmes, the police, professor and of coarse Rachel. Jimmy was back to his human from and was shaking hands with an officer of London who had a very human, KID in handcuffs.

"Good job Kudo-without you I don't think we ever would have caught this guy."

Jimmy smiled, "Well I can't take all the credit." He looked down into his shirt pocket where Basil and Dawson were, and smiled right back at their new friend.

"Kudo!" Jimmy hared his name and looked up to see his very good friend Heiji.

"Heiji! Hey!" he greeted back.

"I see you solved the case without me, again." He mocked, Jim just laughed. "However, I bet you haven't tied up the loose ends yet have you?"

"Oh, and you have?" Jimmy asked in a mocking tone.

"As a matter of fact I did." He held up a file of info.

As Jimmy reached for it, there was a explosion of gas and once it cleared KID was gone. "Damnit!" was all that was heard before it became quiet.

"That snake!" the cop yelled seeing KID was out of sight. Jimmy looked down and saw a very small piece of paper, picking it up he gave it to Basil.

"This is the gems information…" he said showing the paper to Dawson.

'Well he may have escaped but without that, he wouldn't be getting that gem any time soon.' Jimmy said to himself.

"Hey Jimmy, come on we have to go." Richard called, irritation still clear in his voice, Jim had no doubt Rich would be blaming him for KID escaping all the way back to Japan.

Taking Basil and Dawson out of his pocket he smiled, "Hope you guys don't ever forget me."

Basil nodded, "Keep up the good work kid, and you'll be one of the worlds best detectives, maybe even better then me."

"To think I got help from a mouse on such a crazy case."

"I feel the same."

"Take care now." Dawson said with a wave.

It felt odd having to say goodbye to a mouse, but he knew it had to feel odd for them to say bye to a human…but at least he knew he had another great detective out there if he ever needed help.

**~Back Home~**

"So you say you tied up all the loose ends?" Jimmy asked looking at Heiji.

Heiji grinned, and took out the papers from the file. "You know the banks that were robbed? Well it turns out two days later all the money would be back, as if he was looking from something and once done takes it back. I believe there had to be clues hidden in the money and once he found it took all the money back."

"But how do you know he was looking for clues?"

"Why else? Every cent was retuned, not a dollar missing, if it wasn't a search of clues then it was just for fun." Heiji explained

Jimmy thought for a moment. 'So…if there were clues in the money he was stealing then that explains how he knew where Basil lived and acted to be Olivia to get us to let him in, so he could get that paper…but then, who was the one leaving the clues? Another mouse maybe?'

"One things for Sure, he must have found what he was looking for if he found the Pandora Gem…the cops of London are moving it back here to Japan. But I doubt we will be hearing of the Phantom Thief anytime soon." Heiji said putting the papers away.

That was true…but until then,

Maybe next time he could help Basil solve a case.

* * *

Sorry of the lame ending. T_T

So you may be asking, why did I end it that way? Well I'll tell you.

I didn't wasn't to ruin KID's perfect streak of never being caught! Because lets face it, if he's going to be caught it needs to be VERY clever and SMART! And just blows your mind! Which I am incapable of doing. ^^; so he got away, but came close to caught at least. ;)

Also this story was just me wanting Basil and Conan/Jimmy to meet, really nothing more, but you know it had to have a plot other wise its lame and people do want to read it. Trust me I know, I'm one of those picky readers myself. XD

So anyways-please do give feed back and use your imagination of _who_ could have been leaving clues in money. ^_~

Bye!


End file.
